Desire me
by Tenshinoscythe
Summary: If Zack was a girl in this AU


The alarm clock went off, roaring in the bedroom and waking up a young, golden-haired female. She shut the alarm off and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes with a yawn. She put on her green slippers and shuffled out of the bedroom towards the apartment's small kitchen. Half-tired, she took out a box of eggs and some milk, deciding to make scrambled eggs. She then took the salt and hesitated to grab the pepper. She left the pepper on the shelf, knowing her partner didn't like spicy food, or anything even a little spicy. She started scrambling the eggs with milk, letting out another yawn while doing so. Her eyes glanced at a newspaper spread open on the table with an article about a convenience store that was looking for part-timers.

❝I should get a job,❞ the blonde female mumbled and focused back on making breakfast for two. As she softly hummed, she eventually felt two long, bandaged covered arms wrapped around her waist and a head laying on top of hers.

❝Good morning to you too, Zack,❞ Rachel said unmoving. ❝Did you sleep well?❞ she asked as she flipped the scrambled eggs and added some salt to them. The taller woman, completely wrapped in bandages, nuzzled into her partner's neck from behind. The blonde woman smiled softly when the taller female acted very cuddly with her. She even let out a small giggle when she noticed her partner wasn't letting go.

❝Ray,❞ the bandaged female mumbled, ❝let's play a little bit.❞ She lifted her head up from her neck to look at her. Rachel let out a soft sigh.

❝No, Zack. I let you play with me last night. Now eat up.❞ She turned around slightly to hold up a plate filled with scrambled eggs and two slices of bread to Zack. Zack shot her a disappointed and annoyed look. Taking the plate with a huff, she made her way to the dining table to sat down on one of the chairs. Rachel showed a smile when Zack gave up on trying and began eating her breakfast. It had been a few years already since she ran away with Zack and accepted each other's love. Zack didn't even care if they were both girls and dating each other. But Rachel on the other hand…was worried. She worried how both of them would end up. At their current place in time, marrying the same sex was almost impossible. And yes, Rachel had thought about marriage and having kids, growing a healthy family. She wanted it all, but she knew society wouldn't accept them, but also about the fact Zack was a well-known serial killer. So that was another point added onto the list of her worries.

Zack had noticed Rachel's expression had changed into a frown. ❝Stop that.❞ She gave Rachel a serious look. Rachel blinked and glanced at her partner.

❝Stop with what?❞

❝With whatever yer worried about.❞ She took a bite of her bread. Rachel blinked a few times and sighed.

❝I'm not worrying about anything.❞ She tilted her head slightly to the right while glancing away from Zack.

❝Yes you fucking are. Stop it. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, it gives me headaches seeing you panicking about something stupid.❞

Rachel stopped talking, nothing to retort with. And it would be pointless if she tried to argue with Zack. She sighed again. Zack placed her bread back down on the plate and stood up from her chair, stepping her way towards Rachel. She grabbed her chin and leaned down. Rachel blinked looking up at Zack, suddenly feeling her lips on hers. To Rachel's disappointment, it was a quick kiss as Zack stood back up and turned back to her food. Rachel's cheek flared up as she covered her mouth with her hand.

❝I'm gonna go do the laundry. Make sure to clean your plate, Zack,❞ she said and hurried herself to the bathroom to do the laundry. As she started fondling the dried up clothes on the ground, she huffed. Thinking up what happened last night made her face flare up again. She shook her head, quick to remove the thoughts and focus on folding the dried up clothes. She noticed Zack didn't have that many clothes to switch out of. Especially underwear… She smiled as she stood up once she was done folding the clothes of her and her partner's. She went her way towards Zack, who sat lazily on the couch, enjoying her show that played on the television.

❝Hey, Zack. How about we go to the store to buy you some clothes?❞ she suggested. ❝I noticed you're short on clothes especially underwear. So maybe we can go together so you can choose your own clothes.❞ She honestly hoped Zack would accept her offer to go shopping with her. Rachel knew Zack wasn't the type of girl who cared much about fashion, judging by how Zack dressed herself. The woman looked up from the television screen, seeing how Rachel gave her a begging look. She let out a sigh, rubbing on the back of her neck.

❝Okay…I guess we can go together to buy some clothes,❞ she said and looked back to the screen. Rachel's smile widened but it didn't do anything as her eyes still stayed pretty much dull and empty. She was happy Zack agreed to go with her. Rachel packed her bag and gave Zack her coat, as she put her own on.

❝It's still pretty cold, so we should wear our clothes,❞ Rachel suggested with a small smile.

❝Yer pretty excited.❞ Zack gave her a playful grin, enjoying the expression she made.

❝Yes, because we're going on a date; a shopping date,❞ she said while giving her partner a happy look.

❝Ah…well…anything that makes ya happy.❞ She quickly ruffled Rachel's hair with a chuckle. She looked pretty cute. Rachel whimpered when Zack ruffled her hair as they walked out of their apartment and the building, fixing her hair that Zack had messed. But there was also something else Rachel wanted to do with Zack. She fidgeted a little, acting a little nervous.

❝Also…um…Zack?❞

❝Yeah, what is it, Ray?❞

It took Rachel a while to respond to her partner. ❝Can we maybe…hold hands?❞ she asked Zack, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Zack looked at her from the corner of her eye, then sighed, grabbing her hand while walking.

❝Is this good?❞

Rachel's eyes widened when Zack suddenly grabbed her hand. It felt warm. It made her smile once again and she nodded with a soft smile. ❝Yeah.❞

Both of them arrived in the shopping center soof after. It was crowded with different people walking in and out of various shops. Zack didn't feel comfortable due to being surrounded by too many people. Rachel squeezed her hand to reassure her that she was close by and she wouldn't leave her alone in the crowded mess. Zack huffed and held Rachel's hand tightly.

❝So which shop should we visit first?❞ she asked, looking around. She totally didn't want to be there, but it made Rachel happy so she'd bear with it for now.

Rachel thought for a second and looked around which store they visit first. ❝I suppose we should buy you extra underwear?❞ She looked at her.

❝Don't think about buying me those shitty girly underwear.❞ She narrowed her eyes as Rachel let out a giggle and dragged Zack with her to a nice clothing store. Once entering, she looked around for clothes for her partner. But every time she pulled out a nice article of clothing, Zack always respond with "lame." Rachel puffed her cheeks out as she pulled the sixth clothing piece to show it to Zack, but it got rejected pretty fast.

❝Zack… What do you think you want to wear?❞ She looked concerned now. She should have known Zack had no fashion sense. The other woman shrugged.

❝I don't know; something easy to wear and doesn't squeeze my tits out. They all look small and so uncomfortable.❞

Rachel let out a sigh, almost ready to give up. She looked around, thinking up something for her girlfriend to wear. She needed new clothes and fast. Darker clothing would do the trick since she occasionally went outside at night and came back covered in blood. Then, she had no choice but to look in the men section of the store for pants and shirts, possible a few hoodies for her.

❝Also what is the size of your pants, Zack?❞

❝No pants…I'm getting trouble running with pants. Maybe a skirt would be easy to run in,❞ she responded, starting to think.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend and started to frown, thinking about if she runs then everyone can see her underwear. ❝Not happening. How about shorts, like the ones I wear mostly?❞ She held up a pair of denim typed short.

Zack looked at the small piece of clothing, letting out a loud laugh. ❝No way my fat ass can fit in there!❞ she exclaimed.

❝Maybe you should eat less junk food,❞ Rachel mumbled, annoyed at how picky she could be when it came to clothes. Zack tilted her head slightly and didn't catch what Rachel just said.

❝Come on, speak up! I couldn't hear what ya just said!❞

Rachel jolted. She couldn't argue with Zack now or else it would escalate into a fight. And Zack's temper was not easy to control.

❝Oh, I was talking about maybe we can go get some ice cream once we're done here,❞ she lied. She hated to lie to Zack. Her heart ached when the lie left her mouth, but Zack smiled and nodded. She had no choice. She had to lie to avoid unnecessary conflict with her. And it was embarrassing to fight in a shop. Rachel picked up various clothes for Zack and went to the cashier to pay up. Once Rachel paid, Zack grabbed the shopping bag with clothes.

❝We're finally done? Can we finally get some ice cream?❞ Zack got excited and really wanted her ice cream. Rachel couldn't help but giggle of how childish and happy she looked. Rachel started to search for her hand, and once she found it, she held it and looked up at her with a smile.

❝Sure, what flavor do you want?❞

❝Strawberry!❞ Zack responded happily. Rachel couldn't help it and smiled once more.


End file.
